Talk:Bōsōzoku Symphonic/@comment-206.131.134.52-20150507214040/@comment-92.40.249.211-20150521181309
After reading a few comments about the Brodmann Areas, I decided to look up what they are. You make a good point about them possibly being linked to the Three Parts to Love theme. On the trailer for All The Lights In The Sky, a screen with coloured lights on it shows the statuses of Areas 1 to 20. So I thought I would get the representation of the first 20 Brodmann Areas, and display wether the trailer says they are active, if this is any help or connection to the Digital Haunt. BA-1, BA-2, BA-3 : Sense of Touch, Active BA-4 : Planning and Execution of Movement, Active BA-5 : Association of Touch, Active BA-6 : Planning of Complex Coordinated Movement, Inactive BA-7 : Use of Sight to Locate things in relation to self, Active BA-8 : Planning of Complex Coordinated Movement based on Sight, Active BA-9 : Numerous (Short Term Memory, Recency, Overriding Automatic Responses, Verbal Fluency, Error Detection, Empathy, Idioms, Self Critiscism, Supressing Sadness, Recall), Active BA-10 : Cognitive Branching and Working Memory, Active BA-11 : Decision Making, Reasoning, Long Term Memory, Inactive BA-12 : Control of Eye Movement, Motivation, Neurotransmitters, Active BA-13 : Bridge between Lateral and Medial Areas of the Brain, Active BA-14 : Association of Organ Senses and Function of Internal Organs, Inactive BA-15 : Relay of Blood Pressure and Blood Chemistry Information to the Brain, Inactive BA-16 : Function Uncertain, Possibly Planning, Inactive BA-17 : Processing of Visual Information, Inactive BA-18 : Interpretation and Association of Visual Information, Inactive BA-19 : Differentiation of Visual Information (What and Where), Inactive BA-20 : High Level Visual Processing, Inactive I hope this is of some help. Its cool to see (If this theory is anything to go by) what is not working in Cassandra. Planning of Actions, Decision Making, Reasoning, Long Term Memory, Internal Organs, Blood Pressure Information, Visual Processing - All Inactive. The last 4 Areas could link to the line in Hypoxia (Believed to be written in Cassandras perspective) "I know not what I see", because Cassandra is unable to process the Visual Information. The line in Chasing the Guillotine could link to her lack of Reasoning through BA-11 "You wait for me to slip up, you want me to so that you can have a reason for your lesions." This is also echoed in the wiki page for BA 1, 2, 3, when it refers to lesions on this part of the brain resulting in loss of touch. There is also talk on this wiki page of a Sensory Homunculi, (cannot just be coincidence) in which the different parts of the body are mapped across where their touch is processed in the brain. Finally, BA-9 mentions that it is in control for the Override of automatic responses... this to me just screams Override (A) - possibly that Cassandra has become out of control and BA-9 needs to be triggered to "Trigger the Override" and take back control of her. As with anything on the Digital Haunt, this could be a million miles off, but I really hope this is somehow linked. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brodmann_area http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cortical_homunculus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brodmann_area_11